


What's Dead Should Stay Dead

by fastxfandom



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastxfandom/pseuds/fastxfandom
Summary: Months after Allison's death, Stiles calls in someone to help Scott grieve; his cousins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between aos, spn, and teen wolf. This takes place in teen wolf after Allison dies, but Lydia hasn't been there, and it's many years in the future for both aos and spn.

Scott raced over to Allison to catch her before she hit the ground. He got over to her and slowly lowered her towards the ground, and laid her in his arms.

She breathes heavily while holding her hand to the wound on her stomach. Scott grabbed the hand covered in her blood and held it, trying to take away the pain.

"I can't." He said. "I can't take your pain."

"That's because it doesn't hurt." She responded.

"No." He said shaking his head.

She simply nodded and said, "It's okay."

"No, Allison," he said trying to stop her.

"It's okay," she repeated. Scott tried to hold back tears as she repeated it again. "It's okay. It's okay." Scott kept shaking his head but she continued to say it.

"It's perfect." She said finally. Scott stroked her face with his hand and got choked up. And then she herself began to cry, and her voice broke as she said what she knew were some of her last words.

"I'm in the arm of my first love. The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll always love. I-I love you. Scott. Scott McCall."

She used what little strength she had left to bring her fingers up to the side of his face, and wiped away one of his tears.

"Allison, please don't." Scott said desperately. "Allison, don't, please."

"You have to promise-you have to promise." She said gasping for air.

"You have to promise you'll move on, that you won't bring me back."

Scott nodded, knowing what she was referring to.

She spoke with her last breaths of air, "You have to promise-you have to-"

"No," Scott said as if he didn't believe it.

Allison closed her eyes for the last time, and her hand fell from her wound, and hit the ground.


End file.
